The song that changed her life
by Magenta the Fox
Summary: Amy was daydreaming about Sonic when suddenly somebody knocks on her door. Who could it be? Sonamy one-shot! (Or songfic) Cover by kokoriste1 on Deviantart.


**Hello guys! Today I'm doing a Sonamy one-shot! Hope you like it!~**

It was a bright, sunny day. A pink, sakura coloured hedgehog sat at the window of her house. She stared at the scene in front of her. She looked up at the bright, blue sky and spotted a puffy cloud. It looked like a certain blue hedgehog that the pink hedgehog has always loved since he saved her. To her, he was her "prince-charming".

"Ah, my darling Sonic," She cooed, "I wonder what he's doing now."

Amy started to daydream about Sonic. She remembered all the fun times she had with him. She remembered the first day that they met; The day that Amy had fallen deeply for him.

~Flashback~

She was, but eight years of age. She was captured by the evil doctor Robotnik. She didn't know what to do; She thought she had lost all of her hope. She held her palms to her eyes and started to cry.

Just then, she felt somebody pick her up bridal style. A rush of wind ran through her quills. She didn't look up. She just wanted to get out of Robotnik's base.

The mysterious hedgehog set her down gently on the floor before running away from her. Amy peeked through her hands and saw a blur of blue rush by. She uncovered her eyes and took a better look at him. She didn't know who he was, but all she knew was that she had to go and find him later.

~End Flashback~

Just then, a slight knock was heard on the door. Who could it be? Amy opened the door and her eyes widened.

It was Sonic.

Amy gasped in shock. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy was very surprised. Sonic never visits her. (Almost) What has gotten in to Sonic?

"Hi Ames." Sonic gave Amy his trademark smirk. "Can I come in for a second?"

"Of course!" Amy smiled. She was over the moon! Sonic was willing to spend time with her? She couldn't believe it!

"Ames, I want to tell you something."

Amy wished, and wished, that he would say what she wanted to hear her whole life. The three magical words that will make her emerald eyes sparkle with glee.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"I want to tell you how I feel with a song. The song that I had always wanted to sing to you." He smiled.

Amy was so delighted. She just couldn't believe that her dream is finally coming true!

Sonic deep-breathed before he started his song.

"Bit by bit, I'm falling under your spell"

"Your smile's all I need to see to know we'll"

"Leave this endless darkness, saying, "Come along with me!" Hold my hand"

Amy's eyes widened with happiness. Was this what Sonic had always been wanting to tell her?

Sonic smiled softly before continuing his song,

"Back when you first came into my life,"

"I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heart"

"Won't you lead me in a dance down this winding road,"

"Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind?"

"Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey,"

"But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I'll fight; I will carry on"

Amy smiled. Her dream is finally coming true. After all those years of chasing Sonic, her dream is finally coming true.

"Bit by bit, I'm falling under your charm"

"You'll keep me and all the world far from harm"

"Bring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternity"

"Even when it seems that I don't need you,"

"Just know that I am in love; can't wait to"

Amy cried tears of joy. The three magical words. (Or four) They have finally been confessed by him.

"Leave this endless darkness. Won't you come along with me? Hold my hand"

With that said, Sonic suddenly knelt down in front of Amy. He pulled out a hot pink mini box from who knows where, and opened it. there was a small diamond ring in it. He asked her the question that Amy had always wanted him to ask:

"Amy Rose the Hedgehog, will you marry me?"

Amy didn't know how to react. This was happening so fast for her! She stared down at Sonic with a poker face.

...

...

"YES! I WILL MARRY YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy screamed suddenly, hugging her hero tightly. The sudden movement of hers startled Sonic a bit, but he soon calmed down again.

"Oh, S...Sonic! D-did you know how l...long I waited f-for this?" She cooed, still crying tears of joy.

"I know, I know... I'm sorry for making you wait this long." Sonic petted hear head gently.

Amy kept on crying and crying until she fell asleep. When she woke up again, she found herself on her soft, pink bed. She recalled the things that happened before she fell asleep and smiled to herself. She walked out of her room and spotted a note lying on her table. She picked it up and started to read it.

"Sorry for leaving so soon Ames. You fell asleep so I laid you on the bed. I put the ring on your ring finger when you were asleep, so I hope you like it!"

Amy looked down at her ring finger and saw a gorgeous, sparkling diamond ring on it. She smiled and said to herself, "Thanks, Sonic, I love it."

**So did you like this? I thought it was pretty crappy, but whatever. BTW, the song that I put in there was called "Gradually, You're Charming My Heart" Or "****DAN DAN 心魅かれてく****" From Dragon Ball. This song was stuck in my head and I thought, "Hey, why not make a one-shot out of it?" And thought that Sonamy would be the most fitting couple for this song. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
